The New York Center for Agricultural Medicine and Health (NYCAMH), in collaboration with investigators from the Pennsylvania State University, Harvard School of Public Health, University of Massachusetts-Lowell and University of Medicine and Dentistry, New Jersey proposes another five-year cycle of activities. Director John May, MD and deputy director Giulia Earle-Richardson, PhD be assisted by several external advisory committees and an Internal Advisory Committee of the core directors. Nine projects (seven 5-year; two 2-year) focus upon a number of the Strategic Goals specified in the NORA Agriculture, Forestry, and Fishing Agenda for both farmers and commercial fishermen. One Research Core project addresses the problem of tractor overturn. Two address current deficits in farming and fishing injury surveillance. A two-year project assesses hazards with immigrant workers in horticulture and landscaping. A Prevention Core project uses social marketing to promote machinery shielding, another aims to prevent tractor overturns. One Translation Core project will address on-deck entanglements in commercial fishing. Another translates outstanding NEC work on effective ventilation of manure gas to a widely accessible computer-based format. An Evaluation Core project assesses outcomes of child Injury educational interventions. A variety of one-year feasibility projects will explore areas of high priority and emerging challenges designated by advisors. The NEC's network of trainers will continue to provide safety and health trainings to farmers in regions where other resources no longer provide these services. Surveillance of Injuries to immigrant farmworkers will continue in collaboration with regional migrant health programs. The NEC library will support researchers and policy makers. A sophisticated evaluation team will continually assess and regularly report to the NEC leadership group and to advisory bodies. Three advisory bodies with expertise in agriculture, in commercial fishing and in research and public health will provide NEC leadership with advice and objective criticism.